M
by cacing kawat
Summary: hanya kumpulan ff rate M yang sempat dihapus dan sekarang saya publish ulang. chap1: HaeHyuk/chap2: WonKyu/chap3: HaeHyuk/chap4: KiHae... Boys Love/Yaoi/NC... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hae-ah Gatel~

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo, geje atc.

**All Cast belong to God**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa. Lalu ia mencari keberadaan kekasih tercintanya yang berwajah tampan bernama Lee Donghae. Saat melihat keberadaan kekasihnya ada diruang santai sambil menonton tv bersama dengan si evil dan si kuda, Hyukkie pun mendekati Donghae dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Hae kamu sibuk gak?" tanya Hyukkie kepada hae sambil sesekali mengelap keringat yang entah kenapa bisa banyak saat itu.

"Enggak ko. Ada apa Hyukkie?" Donghae menatap Hyukkie bingung

"Bantuin aku sebentar dong, perlu banget nih" ucap Hyukkie dengan tampang melas masih sambil mengelap keringat yang menumpuk dijidadnya

"Emang bantuin apa?"

"Badanku gatel hae."

"Terus kalau gatel mau diapain? Dikerokin kah?"

"Yaa hae pabbo. Bukan dikerok tapi digaruk"

"Oh terus?"

"Aish hae, garukin badan aku"

"Yaudah sini aku garukin"

"Tapi garukinnya jangan disini ya, kita kekamar aja"

"Emang kenapa Hyukkie?"

"Aku malu hae" Dua orang yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan HaeHyuk itu pun hanya bisa menyerngitkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar kata-kata Hyukkie tersebut. 'Emang sejak kapan seorang Lee Hyukjae punya malu?' sepintas itulah yang ada dalam batin mereka.

"Loh kenapa harus malu? Disinikan Cuma ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon saja."

"Ahh pokoknya aku malu hae"

"Dasar Hyukkie hyung aneh, kenapa sama kami bisa malu?" ucap Siwon sangat heran dengan tingkah hyungnya itu

"Ia aneh sekali kau hyung. Apa jangan-jangan kau mau minta garukin yang lain?" ucap si evil ikut menimpali ucapan Siwon

"hah ia Hyukkie chagi aneh-aneh saja."

"Wah aku tau. Pasti hyung pengen minta yang lebih kan?" ucap si maknae evil itu dengan seringaian khas yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Astaga hyung, demi apa hanya mau melakukan 'itu' saja hyung pake alasan minta digarukin."

"Yaa kalian berdua diam. Bikin akal busukku terungkap aja."

"Hyukkie jadi benar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Kalau kamu mau main bareng aku dikamar kita." Hyukkie hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebagai jawabannya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Ayo chagi kita kekamar." Ajak hae kepada hyukkie. Sementara itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh kedua hyung mereka itu.

.

.

.

Saat sampai dikamar entah hyukkie maupun hae hanya terdiam. Keduanya hanya diam tak bergeming dari posisi merekaa. Yang saat ini duduk berhadapan diatas ranjang. Hae pun bosan dan beranjak mendekati laptop Hyukkie yang terletak diatas meja. Hae memicingkan matanya saat melihat layer laptop Hyukkie yang ternyata masih menyala itu. Dan saat itu juga terlintaslah pikiran yadong diotaknya.

"Chagi~ jadi ini yang membuatmu berkeringat seperti ini." Donghae mencoba menggoda Hyukkie lalu mendekat kearah hyukkie dan langsung menciumi bibir hyukkie ganas.

"emm…haeeahh bisa kau eumm berhenti sebentar" ucap Hyukkie disela-sela ciuman mereka yang kian memanas. Hae pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Seketika terlihatlah jalinan benang tipis diantara bibir mereka.

"Waeyo chagi?"

"Aniyo hae, hanya saja biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu" hyukkie pun langsung menyerang bibir hae. Hae hanya menerima perlakuan manis hyukkie kepadanya. Namun sudah pasti Haelah yang memimpin ciuman ganas mereka saat itu. Lenguhan nikmat terdengar merdu dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai akhirnya berhenti saat mereka benar-benar membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas saat itu.

"kau tau Hyukkie, bagiku dirimu sangat sexy" ucap Donghae setengah berbisik sambil memeluk Hyukkienya, Hyukkie hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Donghae pun langsung menerjang Hyukkie dengan tatapan ingin cepat menikmati setiap bagian tubuh Hyukkie. Sekarang posisi Donghae sudah ada diatas tubuh Hyukkie. Dengan penuh napsu Donghae melumat bibir Hyukkie yang sangat menggoda itu. Melumat bibir Hyukkie penuh napsu. Lidah-lidah mereka pun saling bertemu lalu lidah-lidah itu saling bertarung, tidak lupa Donghae memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut Hyukkie, mencoba menjamah semua bagian itu.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Hyukkie, Donghae pun beralih keleher Hyukkie, menghisap sesekali menggigit kulit putih nan mulus Hyukkie, sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang menandakan bahwa Hyukkie adalah miliknya seorang. Erangan-erangan yang keluar dari mulut hyukkie membuat Donghae menjadi lebih semangat untuk melakukan lebih. Sekarang setelah puas membuat tanda-tanda merah cinta disekitar tubuh Hyukkie, kini Donghae beralih mengerjai gundukan yang terlihat jelas dibalik celana yang masih dipakainya. Dengan cepat Donghae pun menurunkan celana Hyukkie dan tak lupa ia pun melepas baju hyukkie yang sedari tadi mengganggu kegiatannya untuk muncicipi seluruh bagian tubuh Hyukkie.

Melihat milik Hyukkienya yang imut-imut itu, Hae pun dengan cepat memasukkan milik Hyukkie kedalam mulutnya. Mengemut, menghisap menggigit kecil milik hyukkienya dengan penuh nikmat. Saat hae merasakan milik Hyukkie berkedut ia pun mempercepat kegiatannya. Namun pada saat itu hyukkie menghentikkan kegiatan Donghae. Donghae pun menatap Hyukkie bingung.

"Waeyo?" Hyukkie hanya menggeleng

"Sudahku kubilang, biarkan aku saja yang memuaskanmu hae" ucap Hyukkie sedikit tersengal dan dengan wajah yang memerah karna terpaksa menahan hasratnya yang ingin keluar saat itu.

"Tapi chagi, keadaanmu sekarang…"

"Sudahlah kau diam saja biarkan saja seperti ini. Nanti juga hasrat ini akan tertuntaskan" Hyukkie pun mengambil posisi diatas Donghae yang berbaring saat ini.

"Hyukkie apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanya Donghae lembut kepada Hyukkie yang saat ini sudah berjongkok dan memposisikan lubangnya kearah junior hae yang entah sejak kapan sudah menegang sempurna itu.

"tidak apa-apa hae" Donghae pun hanya bisa terdiam saat itu. Bukankah Hyukkienya sudah bilang kalau dia cukup diam saja. Jadi buat apa dia melakukan sesuatu kalau akhirnya ia akan dapat protes dari hyukkienya lagi.

"Akhh… hae sakit" Hyukkie merintih tertahan saat ujung junior Donghae yang mulai masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sempit namun nikmat itu. Donghae hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa. Ia membiarkan Hyukkienya bekerja sendiri saat ini.

"Hae…ahhhhaeeee"

"Emmpphhhh Hyukki lubangmu nikmat ahhh" racau Donghae tak jelas saat lubang Hyukkie menjepit junior besarnya. Tak berapa lama junior Donghae pun tertanam sempurna didalam lubang Hyukkienya. Hyukkie pun mendiamkan junior Donghae didalam lubangnya sebentar. Lalu setelah itu ia pun menaik turunkan tubuhnya mencoba mencari titik nikmatnya sendiri.

"Heaaa…ahhh ini sangat enak akhhh." Itulah yang dikatakan Hyukkie saat berhasil menemukan titik nikmatnya. Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Ya tanpa ditanya pun kalian pasti tau jawabannyakan. Tentu saja Donghae sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Hyukkie masih setia dengan kegiatannya yang menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan semangat. Sementara itu Donghae hanya menikmati namun tangannya sibuk bermain dengan junior imut milik Hyukkie dan tak lupa juga memainkan bola kembar Hyukkie.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama.

"Hae~/Hyukkie~" teriak mereka hampir bersamaan saat cairan cinta mereka keluar. Cairan Donghae yang memenuhi lubang Hyukkie, dan cairan Hyukkie yang berhambur disekitar perut dan dada Donghae. Seketika tubuh Hyukkie pun ambruk disebelah Donghae.

"Cape chagi?" ucap Donghae sambil mengusap pipi Hyukkie dengan sayang. Hyukkie hanya mengangguk, lelah rasanya bahkan mengucapkan satu kata pun ia tak bisa. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghirup udara dengan kasar untuk menstabilkan pernapasannya yang entah sejak kapan jadi tersengal-sengal.

"Hemm kalau begitu aku yang akan memulainya lagi chagi"

"MWO~ kau masih mau lagi hae?" Hyukkie membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ia dong chagi. Aku gak puas chagi, lagi pula kita kan baru satu ronde." Donghae pun menyeringai mesum

"Tapi aku cape hae" ucap hyukkie dengan wajah memelas berharap Donghae akan mengasihaninya dan tidak jadi untuk mengerjainnya.

"Tidak ada penolakkan Lee Hyukjae." Dan saat itu juga Donghae pun langsung melumat bibir Hyukkie dan berakhir dengan erangan dan desahan nikmat yang terdengar jelas dari luar pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dua orang yang berada diluar kamar itu hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya paksa saat melihat kuda yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Kyu baby, ayo kita bermain seperti mereka" ucap Siwon lalu menggendong Kyuhyun paksa.

"Andweeee turunkan aku, dasar kau kuda liar" Kyuhyun mencoba berontak tapi apa daya tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Siwonnienya. Jadi berakhirlah nasip Kyuhyun sama seperti Hyukkie. Dan dari kamar mereka masing-masing hanya bisa terdengar suara-suara aneh yang dapat menggoda iman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

sequel Hae-ah Gatel~

.

**Title:** Siwon 'Mengerjai' Kyuhyun

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** WonKyu

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo, alur waktu-tempat dan semua gak jelas.

**All Cast belong to God**

.

.

.

.

"Andweeee turunkan aku, dasar kau kuda liar" Kyuhyun mencoba berontak tapi apa daya tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Siwonnienya. Dengan cepat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mereka. Siwon pun menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun kekasur lalu dengan penuh semangat ia pun membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kyuhyun yang saat itu melihat tubuh naked Siwon hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa, membayangkan kalau junior Siwon yang kini sudah mengembang itu akan memasuki lubang sempitnya. 'Besar sekali, pasti sakit kalau juniornya itu masuk kelubangku' itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat melihat junior kebanggaan Siwon tersebut.

"Ada apa, terpesona kah?" Kyuhyun hanya menunduk malu, sementara itu ia tidak menyadari kalau Siwon sudah mulai mendekatinya untuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kau mau apa Wonnie?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon pun langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar. Tak lupa tangannya yang masih mencoba seluruh pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Emmmhhhhhhh…." erangan nikmat sukses keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum puas karna berhasil membuat namjachingunya itu tanpa sadar melayang.

.

.

.

Tak disangka Kyuhyun mulai menikmati permainan dari Siwon. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai nakal mencoba meraba-raba bagian kekasihnya itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih asik bermain dengan lidah-lidah mereka. Siwon pun tak mau melewatkan satu bagian pun dari tubuh Kyuhyun, yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah tidak menggunakkan satu lembar kain pun. Siwon mulai menghisap dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan disekitar leher dan dada Kyuhyun. Siwon juga menggigit, menghisap putting Kyuhyun dengan penuh nikmat seperti layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang menyedot asi dari ibunya. Tak lupa Siwon meraba-raba bagian tubuh sensitive Kyuhyun.

"Ahh...Wonnie~" Kyuhyun meracau tak jelas saat merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Siwon dari gigitan-gigitan yang dibuatnya.

"emphhh nikmat chagi?" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan permainan ranjang mereka pun semakin memanas. Siwon kini sudah beralih menghisap-hisap bagian bawah Kyuhyun dengan nikmat. Kyuhyun yang merasakan kenikmatan saat juniornya dimanjakan didalam rongga mulut Siwon yang hangat saat itu hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dibuatnya. Sesekali Siwon memainkan lidahnya untuk menggoda Kyunnienya, tak jarang juga ia sesekali menggigit junior Kyuhyun untuk membuat sensasi lain untuk Kyuhyun.

"akhh Wonnie~ ammphhh kau…ahhh kau sangat pintar Wonnie." tak berapa lama kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Siwon. Dan tentu saja cairan itu dengan senang hati ditelan Siwon dengan senang hati. Siwon mengusap pipi namjachingunya itu dengan sayang. Saat melihat wajah namjachingunya itu memerah sempurna, dan jangan lupakan juga nafas Kyuhyun yang tersengal-sengal karna sudah berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya itu membuat Siwon tidak sabar untuk segera memasuki tubuh Kyuhyun-nya itu. Siwon pun menunggu nafas Kyuhyun kembali teratur.

"Lelah chagi?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Karna aku sudah membuatmu berhasil keluar. Jadi mau tak mau kau harus membuat hasratku keluar juga chagi" Kyuhyun yang merasakan adanya sinyal bahaya hanya bisa menjauhkan diri dari namjachingunya itu.

"Ayolah chagi, aku ingin memasukimu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Siwon kecil ini?" wajah Kyuhyun pun memerah mendengar itu. Namun siapa yang menyangka kalau dibalik wajah malu-malu itu, tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai meraba junior Siwon. Lalu dengan perlahan dinaik turunkannya gerakan tangannya, supaya Siwon bisa lebih merasakannya Kyuhyun pun mampercepat tempo kocokannya.

"emmphh tak kusangka kau nakal juga Kyunnie baby" ucap Siwon saat mulai merasakan nikmat yang diberikan oleh tangan namjachingunya itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan tanpa disuruh Kyuhyun pun memasukkan junior Siwon –yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar– itu kedalam mulut mungilnya. Siwon yang tidak sabaran karna Kyuhyun yang hanya menggulum miliknya setengah itu pun mendorongg kepala Kyuhyun untuk bisa memasukan paksa miliknya kedalam mulut namjachingunya itu. Sontak Kyuhyun pun tersedak saat benda milik Siwon masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya sampai dalam. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam karna merasakan junior Siwon yang berhasil menohok tenggorokkannya dan membuatnya susah bernafas saat itu. Siwon yang melihat keadaan namjachingunya itu pun segera mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan rasa sedikit tidak rela.

"YAAA Choi Siwon apa kau mau membunuhku dengan juniormu haa?" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang saat ia sudah bisa menghirupu udara lagi untuk bernafas

"Sudahlah kau ini cerewet sekali sih, chagi" Kyuhyun hanya memberi Siwon tatapan tajam. Tanpa ia sadari Siwonnya saat itu sudah mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubangnya.

"akhh…apa yang kau– arghhh Wonnie appo"

"sttt….diam dan rasakan saja ya, Kyu baby"

.

.

.

Lalu Siwon mulai memasukkan ketiga jarinya setelah satu dan dua jarinya diuji terlebih dahulu. Tanpa mendengarkan rintihan kesakitan Kyuhyun, Siwon pun mulai memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya itu dengan cepat dan makin lama makin dalam.

"engggh…ahh~ Wonnie errrr ahh sa…sakit." rintih Kyuhyun namun penuh kenikmatan.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum senang mendengar rintihan nikmat yang keluar dari bihir namjachingunya itu. Bosan hanya bermain dengan jari akhirnya Siwon dengan paksa membuat posisi Kyuhyun menjadi menungging kearahnya. Siwon menyeringai puas saat melihat lubang Kyuhyun yang merah itu siap untuk dimasuki oleh junior kebanggaannya. Dan tanpa persetujuan dari yang punya lubang Siwon pun memasukkan junirnya secara paksa.

"akhh appo…Wonnie appo" rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan saat merasakan benda besar tumpul memasuki lubangnya secara paksa.

"Tenang chagi lama-lama juga jadi nikmat ko." Siwon pun menyentakkan tubuhnya, seketika juniornya sekarang tertanam sempurna didalam lubang Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mendiamkan juniornya dilubang Kyuhyun sebentar, sampai lubang Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan keberadaan juniornya itu.

"Chagi bolehkah aku bergerak?" Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk pasrah untuk menjawabnya. Siwon pun mulai menarik dan memasukkan juniornya secara perlahan kedalam lubangnya Kyuhyun.

"nghhh Wonnie~ ahhhhhhhh" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendesah kenikmatan sambil menyebut nama namjachingunya. Siwon yang mendengar desahan sexy Kyuhyun yng disertai namanya itu pun hanya bisa mempercepat tempo gerakan in-outnya.

"Ahh…ini unghhhh sangat nikmat Wonnie" Kyuhyun mendesah lagi saat Siwon mempercepat permainannya.

"emmphhh lubangmu ahhh sempit sekali Kyunnie. Ahh ini nikmat sekali."

.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam mereka melakukan kegiatan ranjang mereka itu. Dan tentunya mereka melakukannya dengan berbagai macam gaya yang sangat fantastic.

"umhhhh sepertinya aku mau keluar Wonnie" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Siwon

"Ahh…tunggulah dulu, kita keluar bersama saja ya chagi."

"Ahh itu mana bisa Wonnie unghhh aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya"

'crottt' Akkirnya cairan Kyuhyun pun keluar duluan.

"Yahh chagi kau keluar duluan" ucap Siwon cemberut degan tampang kecewa. Siwon menyusul keluar setelah beberapa kali ia melakukan gerakkan in-outnya dengan cepat pada lubang Kyuhyun.

"Akhhhh Kyunnie~" seketika cairan Siwon pun keluar memenuhi lubang Kyuhyun. Siwon pun berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun dengan napas tersengal.

"Lelah?" Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk lalu menyenderkan kepalanya didada Siwon mencoba mencari kenyamanan dari namjachingunya itu

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur chagi" Siwon pun mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang sebelum mereka benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

.

Kyuhyun pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menyadari posisinya yang sama saat seperti malam sebelum ia tidur. Dengan gerakkan perlahan ia pun mencoba menjauhkan tangan Siwon yang menyentuh pinggangnya saat itu. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Siwon, Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Karna merasa badannya yang lengket, saat itu juga Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai mandi Kyuhyun pun berniat kedapur untuk membasahi tenggorokkanya yang serasa kering saat ini. Namun sebelumn keluar kamarya, Kyuhyun pun mengecup kening Siwon dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Saat perjalanan kedapur Kyuhyun dapat melihat sesosok namja berambut blonde yang dengan susah payah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kulkas. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum tipis mengingat cara berjalannya yang tak jauh beda dari namja berambut blonde itu. Dan yang pasti juga penyebab mereka berjalan seperti itu pun sama, sama-sama dikerjai oleh namjachingu mereka secara habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Puisi Buatan Donghae

**Author**: aoora

**Warning**: OOC, typos, geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

a/n: epep ini kepaksa ao publish ulang gegara file yang kemaren hilang entah kemana. ohia disini puisinya Donghae disatuin biar bacanya langsung, gak kepisah-pisah kaya kemaren. Hem… selamat baca dan semoga suka ya chingu :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak tadi Hyukkie hanya memperhatikan namjachingunya yang tampak sibuk saat itu. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Hyukkie tidak juga melihat pergerakkan dari namjachingunya saat itu. Sedari tadi Hyukkie hanya melihat raut wajah namjachingunya yang berubah-ubah, hanya karna menatap kertas kosong dihadapannya.

Selang beberapa menit Hyukkie pun mulai melihat namjachingunya itu menulis diatas kertas kosong tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hae…" panggil Hyukkie dengan nada manja

"Hem… ada apa chagi?" tanggap Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas kosongnya

"Kau sedang apa Hae?"

"Menulis" jawab Donghae cuek sambil memainkan pulpennya diatas kertas

"Menulis apa?"

"Puisi" jawab Donghae lagi dengan cuek dan singkat. Hyukkie yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal

"Puisi? Untuk siapa?" tanya Hyukkie lagi

"Akh… Hyukkie bisakah kau diam dan biarkan aku tenang" bukannya menjawab Donghae malah membentak Hyukkie dengan suara yang keras, sampai-sampai Hyukkie pun hanya bisa terdiam dibuatnya. Hening beberapa saat, tak lama terdengar isak tangis kecil yang bersumber dari Hyukkie.

"Hiks… kenapa kau jadi membentakku Hae?" ucap Hyukkie dengan air mata yang menghiasi kedua pipinya

"Sudahlah berhenti, jangan menangis seperti ini" Hyukkie terus saja menangis saat itu. Donghae pun hanya bisa berdecak sebal mendengarnya.

"Hyukkie bisakah kau hentikan tangisanmu itu"

"hiks… ke-kenapa hiks… Hae?" ucap Hyukkie dengan susah payah

"Mengganggu, sangat berisik dan itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir"

"Kau jahat Hae…" saat itu juga Hyukkie pun langsung meninggalkan Donghae sendiri. Hanya karna Hyukkie ingin tau apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Hyukkie malah dibentak, terlebih lagi yang membentak itu seorang Lee Donghae yang notabenya adalah namjachingunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Hyukkie, Donghae terus saja menulis isi pikirannya dikertas kosongnya. Mencoba merangkai kata untuk meluapkan isi pikirannya yang selalu mengganjal dikepalanya beberapa hari ini.

"Hah… akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Donghae senang lalu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karna terlalu lama menulis.

.

Sebenarnya puisi apa yang ditulis Donghae, dan untuk siapa puisi itu ia buat?

Penasaran?

Kalau ia. Langsung saja, mari kita baca puisi buatan Donghae tersebut.

.

.

.

Judul: Pergilah Dariku!

Dibuat oleh: Lee Donghae si Ikan Cucut Berwajah Tampan Sedunia Akhirat

.

.

puaskah engkau membuatku sakit

tak cukupkah engkau membuatku malu

hanya karna adanya keberadaanmu

dikehidupan sehari-hariku

.

kapan kau pergi menjauh?

.

aku sangat mengharapkan

engkau hilang dan

tak kembali lagi

.

biarkanlah aku bebas

tanpa adanya kehadiranmu

.

demi semua **jerawat** yang ada diwajahku

aku Lee Donghae ingin bertanya

hai… **jerawat**

kapan kalian akan pergi dari wajah tampanku?

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum puas saat ia kembali membaca puisi karangannya tersebut. Tak ingatkah ia pada namja manisnya? Tak sadarkah ia kalau ia tadi habis membentak Hyukkie-nya hanya karna puisi buatannya itu. Hah… Lee Donghae bersabarlah dirimu, karna sepertinya kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah 'bermain' bersama Hyukkie-mu malam ini.

.

Setelah selesai membuat puisi untuk jerawatnya, Donghae pun langsung teringat dengan namjachingunya. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi ia habis membuat namjachingunya itu menangis karna ulahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae pun keluar dari kamarnya, dan langsung mencari Hyukkie-nya.

Setelah mencari Hyukkie-nya dimana-mana. Akhirnya Donghae pun menemukan Hyukkie-nya yang sedang duduk dikursi dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan dikedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Donghae yang melihat itu pun langsung berjalan mendekatinya.

.

.

"hiks… hiks… Hae jahat" setelah dekat kini barulah terdengar jelas kalau sedari tadi Hyukkie masih saja terus menangis karna Donghae. Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mengingat kalau alasan yang membuat Hyukkie menangis adalah dirinya.

'Ya… Lee Donghae pabbo. Kenapa kau bisa membuat malaikatmu ini menangis?' batin Donghae miris dengan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah

"Hyukkie chagi…" panggil Donghae lembut lalu mengusap kepala Hyukkie dengan sayang. Hyukkie yang mendengar dan merasakan sentuhan Donghae itu pun hanya diam tak berniat untuk meladeni Donghae-nya.

"Hyukkie chagi… maafkan aku ne" ucap Donghae tulus lalu ia merengkuh tubuh namjachingunya itu dengan sayang. Hyukkie yang merasakan rengkuhan Donghae pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan itu.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" ujar Hyukkie gak nyatai sambil menatap Donghae sinis

"Chagi jangan marah seperti ini" ujar Donghae memohon

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukkie ketus

"Karna jika kau seperti ini, aku tidak akan dapat melihat senyum manismu untukku chagi"

"Haha… peduli apa denganmu Hae" ucap Hyukkie sewot dan disertai dengan tawa yang mengejek

"Kumohon jangan begini chagi" Donghae memohon sambil menatap mata Hyukkie yang kini tampak bengkak dan memerah

"Hah… sudahlah Hae. Dari pada kau minta maaf dengan seorang pengganggu dan berisik sepertiku, mending kau urusi saja puisi karanganmu itu" ucap Hyukkie ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang kini tampak terdiam

'Puisi? Yey… aku tau caranya untuk membuat Hyukkie chagi memaafkanku' batin Donghae yang entah mengapa saat itu malah tersenyum mesum

.

.

Setelah itu Donghae pun langsung menyusul Hyukkie-nya kekamar.

kriet~ *bunyi pintu dibuka

'sepi' itulah kesan pertama saat Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan Hyukkie saat itu. Diedarkannya pengelihatannya saat itu juga. Ia melihat namjachingunya yang sedang berbaring dengan dibalut selimut tebal yang terlihat hangat. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

'sepertinya Hyukkie tertidur' pikir Donghae saat itu, mengingat kalau sedari tadi Hyukkie menangis diluar sana karnanya. Dan Donghae yakin Hyukkie-nya pasti sangat lelah saat ini. Tak ada niatan untuk Donghae mendekati namjachingunya saat itu. Ia tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan namjachingunya saat ini barang satu detik pun.

Tak lama Donghae pun mengingat tujuan awalnya untuk menyusul Hyukkie tadi. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia mendekati meja. Dan dengan perlahan diraihnya pulpen serta kertas kosong dihadapannya. Kembali ia memeras pikirannya untuk membuat puisi. Puisi? Puisi apa lagi yang akan dibuat Donghae saat ini. Akankah ia membuat puisi tentang jerawat yang tak jelas seperti tadi?

"Aku harus merangkai kata sebagus mungkin agar Hyukkie chagi mau memaafkanku" Donghae berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri saat itu. Oh… ternyata Donghae akan berusaha membuat puisi untuk Hyukkie-nya.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu kini Donghae sudah mulai menuliskan kata demi kata diatas kertasnya. Sesekali Donghae menoleh kearah Hyukkie lalu ia menulis lagi. Tak jarang ia tersenyum mesum saat ia menulis sederet kata dikertanya yang kini telah terisi setengah. Selang beberapa waktu kertas kosong Donghae pun penuh. Dan kini kertas itu sudah terisi oleh tulisan Donghae, yang diyakini bila Hyukkie membacanya wajahnya akan merona hebat.

Donghae tersenyum lebar ketika ia membaca ulang kembali puisi buatannya untuk Hyukkie itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae pun bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati Hyukkie-nya yang kini masih tertidur.

.

"Chagi ireona…"

"eummm…"

"Ireona Hyukkie…" Hyukkie tak juga bergeming saat Donghae dengan lembut memanggil namanya. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal

"Hyukkie chagi, ireona… ireona… ireona…" kini Donghae mengguncang kecil tubuh Hyukkie. Hyukkie yang merasa tidurnya terganggu pun dengan perlahan langsung membuka matanya. Seketika mata Hyukkie memicing tajam saat ia melihat wajah Donghae yang tersenyum lebar kini dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Hyukkie penuh penekanan

"Aniya… hanya saja aku ingin kau membaca ini" Donghae pun memberikan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Hyukkie

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja Hyukkie. Itu puisi yang kubuat khusus untukmu" Hyukkie yang mendengar itu pun langsung membaca isi kertas tersebut

.

Alis Hyukkie terangkat sebelah saat ia membaca puisi buatan Donghae tersebut

'Apa ini? Katanya puisi ini khusus untukku. Tapi kenapa disini malah terlihat jelas, kalau puisi ini ditujukan untuk jerawatnya' batin Hyukkie bingung saat ia selesai membaca keseluruhan isi puisi yang diberikan Donghae

"Puisi apa ini Hae?" tanya Hyukkie dengan malas. Mendengar itu Donghae yang sedari tadi tersenyum, langsung heran dibuatnya

"Kau tidak suka chagi?"

"Untuk apa aku menyukai puisi aneh seperti itu…" Donghae hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Hyukkie yang melihat wajah Donghae itu pun hanya bisa mendengus sebal

"Kau tau Hae. Bahkan puisimu ini lebih cocok untuk jerawatmu dari pada untukku" mendengar kata-kata jerawat Donghae pun langsung mengambil kertas puisi yang masih ada ditangan Hyukkie tersebut. Dengan cepat Donghae pun membaca isi kertas tersebut. Seketika keningnya mengkerut dan kedua alisnya menyatu, saat ia membaca kertas itu. Donghae pun tersenyum lebar saat menyadari kalau ternyata ia salah memberi kertas kepada namjachingunya itu.

.

"Mian Hyukkie… bukan puisi ini yang kumaksud" Donghae pun langsung mengambil kertas puisi yang dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"hem… sebelumnya, kau harus berjanji satu hal kepadaku Hyukkie"

"Apa itu Hae?"

"Jika wajahmu merona setelah kau membaca puisi buatanku ini. Maka kau harus mau aku sentuh dan kusetubuhi tanpa batas" ucap Donghae sebelum ia benar-benar menyerahkan puisinya kepada Hyukkie

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Hyukkie tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu

"kalau begitu, ini puisi untukmu Hyukkie" Hyukkie pun mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Donghae dengan malas. Lalu dengan perlahan Hyukkie pun membaca isi kertas yang diberikan Donghae tadi.

.

Seketika wajah Hyukkie bersemu merah saat ia membaca puisi buatan Donghae tersebut. Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia berhasil melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi namjachingunya itu.

Setelah selesai membaca isi keseluruhan dari puisi tersebut, Hyukkie pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah sampai telinga. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa setan dalam hati.

"Waeyo chagi?"

"Untuk a-apa kau mem-buat puisi seperti ini Hae?" entah mengapa sekarang Hyukkie malah bicara dengan sedikit tergagap. Susah rasanya untuk berbicara lancar setelah ia membaca puisi buatan Donghae tadi. Sekarang pikirannya saja sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Tentu saja aku membuat itu, supaya kau mau memaafkanmu chagi"

"Maaf?"

"Ne… maafkan aku Hyukkie. Karna aku telah membentak sampai membuatmu menangis tadi" ucap Donghae dengan penuh penyesalan

"Sudahlah Hae lupakan. Kau sudah kumaafkan" ucap Hyukkie dengan senyum khasnya. Donghae yang mendengar itu pun langsung tersenyum lebar. Lalu dengan cepat diraihnya tubuh namjachingunya itu kedalam pelukkan hangatnya

"Terima kasih chagi" Hyukkie hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, sementara itu Donghae malah melihatnya dengan tatapan mesun

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Hae?"

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimukan Hyukkie?" Hyukkie meneguk ludahnya paksa saat Donghae masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum mematikannya

"Janji apa Hae?" tanya Hyukkie pura-pura tidak ingat dengan wajah polosnya

"Haruskah aku mengingatkannya Hyukkie?" Hyukkie hanya bisa mengangguk kecil

"Kau harus mau aku sentuh dan kusetubuhi, karna puisiku sudah berhasil membuatmu merona saat membacanya" bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga Hyukkie sebelum ia menjilat kuping Hyukkie tersebut. Seketika mata Hyukkie membulat lucu. Kenapa ia tak berpikir panjang dulu tadi. Hyukkie mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat itu. Karna telah menyetujui permintaan Donghae yang kini malah berdampak merugikan bagi dirinya.

"Hyukkie kau tak mungkin mengingkari janjimu itu kan" ucap Donghae lembut tapi malah terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Hyukkie saat itu

"Ne… Hae tidak akan" Hyukkie berujar dengan tenang, mencoba menerima kenyataan jika malam ini ia akan malamnya dengan bermain bersama namjachingu mesumnya itu

"Bagus kalau begitu, bisakah sekarang kita memulai permainan kita chagi?"

"Terserah kau saja Hae" ujar Hyukkie pasrah, mendengar itu Donghae pun langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat itu juga

"Kalau begitu bukakan bajuku chagi" tanpa disuruh dua kali, Hyukkie pun langsung mendekati Donghae. Mencoba dengan perlahan melepas satu persatu semua pakaian yang dikenakan Donghae.

Setelah pakaian Donghae terlepas, Hyukkie hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya karna ia tak akan sanggup untuk melihat tubuh Donghae yang naked saat itu.

"Jangan malu chagi" Donghae pun menyentuh dagu Hyukkie supaya mendongak dan menatap kearahnya

"Sekarang aku sudah telanjang bulat, kini saatnya kau menyusulku chagi" Donghae pun tersenyum mesum kepada Hyukkie, dan hal itu sukses membuat Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Tanpa Hyukkie sadari kini tangan Donghae dengan nakalnya sudah menyelusup masuk dan meraba-raba perutnya

"Hae-ah~ berhenti… kau membuatku geli…"

"Tidak akan sampai kau melepas semua pakaianmu" ucap Donghae masih saja meraba-raba perut Hyukkie dengan tangan jahilnya

"Ne… Hae aku mengerti" Hyukkie pun mulai melepaskan pakaiannya dengan perlahan. Donghae yang meluhat itu pun, dengan sabar menunggu Hyukkie-nya itu sampai selesai melepas semua pakaiannya.

Donghae tersenyum –mesum– lebar saat melihat tubuh namjachingunya itu kini tidak dibalut dengan selembar kain pun. Betapa beruntungnya Donghae dapat melihat tubuh namjachingunya yang sempurna saat ini.

.

"Kita mulai sekarang chagi?"

"Ne… tapi aku ingin kita bermain sambil kau membacakan puisimu itu Hae" ucap Hyukkie malu-malu dengan wajah yang entah sejak kapan kini mulai merona lagi

"Baiklah… sepertinya itu tidak buruk"

.

Donghae pun kini mulai membacakan puisinya untuk Hyukkie

"Hyukkie… tak kuasa aku menahan semua hasratku untuk menyentuhmu" ucap Donghae sambil menatap tubuh hyukkie yang kini sangat terlihat indah dikedua matanya

"Bagiku semua bagian dari tubuhmu adalah bagian terindah yang pernahku sentuh" Donghae mendekat lalu mencium serta melumat bibir hyukkie sebentar

"Wajahmu…" dengan lincahnya Donghae menelusuri semua bagian wajah Hyukkie dengan jari-jarinya

"Tubuh langsingmu…" ucap Donghae dengan nada menggoda, sambil mengecupi semua bagian tubuh Hyukkie dengan perlahan

"emmphhh... berhenti Hae kau ahh... membuatku geli" desah Hyukkie tertahan saat Donghae menjilat serta mengemut puting susunya dengan sayang

"Pantatmu yang berisi…" kini tangan Donghae sudah ada dipantat Hyukkie, bersiap untuk meremas bagian kenyal yang padat akan lemak itu

"hae-ah~ sakit... jangan eunghhh... meremasnya dengan kuat" erangan kesakitan namun penuh kenikmatan Hyukkie terdengar lagi ketika Donghae meremas pantatnya masih sambil mengecup, menjilat serta menggigit kecil semua bagian tubuhnya Hyukkie. Mencoba memberikan tanda penuh cinta disetiap lekuk tubuh namjachingunya itu

"Dua bola kecilmu serta junior milikmu yang mungil dan imut-imut itu" kini tangan Donghae tidak lagi berada dipantat Hyukkie. Sekarang tangan Donghae sudah beralih memainkan dua bola kembar milik Hyukkie. Tak lupa juga mulut Donghae kini dengan lembut mengulum junior milik namjachingunya itu

"empphh hae... Enak ahh... arghh hae sakit jangan digigit" Hyukkie mengerang kesakitan saat Donghae menggigit kecil junior miliknya

"tidak akan lagi chagi" ucap Donghae disela-sela kulumannya

"eummphhh… bisa dipastikan aku tak akan mengalihkan mataku darimu barang sedikit pun" ujar Donghae kembali meneruskan puisinya saat ia melepaskan junior Hyukkie dari mulutnya.

"Hyukkie taukah kamu?" Hyukkie hanya diam mendengarkan Donghae yang meneruskan puisinya.

Dengan wajah bingung Hyukkie mencoba menerka-nerka, apa saja yang akan dilakukan Donghae saat ia kembali menyelesaikan kata demi kata dari puisi buatannya itu

"Bagiku seorang Lee Hyukjae adalah pemandangan paling terindah yang pernahku lihat" kini Donghae menatap Hyukkie dengan intens

"Kau tau hyukkie, kenapa aku selalu senang saat mengerjaimu?" tanpa melihat wajah bingung Hyukkie yang imut, Donghae malah membawa kedua kaki jenjang Hyukkie untuk melingkarkan dipinggangnya.

"eungghhh... Hae berhenti menggodaku ahh…" Hyukkie melenguh nikmat saat Donghae menggesekkan juniornya disela-sela pantatnya. Donghae tak menggubris Hyukkie, ia malah meneruskan aktivitasnya menggesekkan juniornya dipantat Hyukkie dengan nikmat.

"Jangan menggoda? Jadi kau mau kuapakan chagi?"

"Langsung ahh… saja masuki emphhh… aku Hae" ucap Hyukkie susah payah karna menahan desahannya

"Baiklah chagi…" tanpa aba-aba Donghae pun mulai memasukkan ujung kepala juniornya. Hyukkie sampai meringis kesakitan saat ia merasakan benda tumpul dan besar itu memaksa masuk kedalam lubang merah sempitnya.

"Hae... appo, pelan-pelanlah sedikit" pinta Hyukkie memohon kepada namjachingunya itu

"Hem... tenanglah chagi, aku akan berusaha melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin"

Donghae pun dengan sabar memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang sempit Hyukkie yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu

"ummphhh... ini sangat sempit chagi, sempit…" Donghae meracau tak jelas saat setengah dari juniornya terasa dijepit oleh lubangnya Hyukkie yang mengerucut

"Hae ini eunghh... terlalu lama, umhh... jadi kupikir ada baiknya kau langsung mendorongnya masuk emphhh... semua Hae…" perintah Hyukkie pada Donghae yang kini juniornya hanya tertanam setengah dilubang miliknya

"Tapi nanti eunghhh... kau akan kesakitan chagi"

"Sudahlah Hae lakukan saja" tanpa berpikir lagi Donghae pun langsung mendorong setengah juniornya itu dengan sekali sentak

"arghhh... sakit Hae" Hyukkie mengerang kesakitan saat junior Donghae yang secara paksa dimasukkan semua kedalam lubang sempitnya

"Mian chagi... setelah ini aku tidak akan membuatmu kesakitan" Donghae berujar lembut saat melihat air mata yang menggenang diujung mata namjachingunya itu. Diusapnya air mata itu dengan lembut. Lalu Donghae mendiamkan juniornya didalam lubang Hyukkie sampai Hyukkie terbiasa dengan keberadaan juniornya saat itu

.

.

.

"Bergeraklah Hae"

"Sudah siap chagi?" Hyukkie hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Melihat itu Donghae pun langsung menarik juniornya perlahan

"eummhhh Hae…" Donghae terus saja menarik juniornya, hingga kini hanya tinggal ujung juniornya saja yang tersisa didalam lubang Hyukkie-nya. Dengan sekali sentak Donghae memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Hyukkie lagi.

"Argghhh... Hae-ah~" Hyukkie mendesah sekaligus kesakitan saat junior Donghae lagi-lagi memasuki dirinya

"Hyukkie... chagi~ eumphhh sempit ahh enak chagi…" Donghae meracau tak jelas saat dirasakannya lubang Hyukkie menyempit dan serasa menjepit juniornya.

.

.

"Teruskan ahh puisimu Hae eunghhh..."

"Baiklah chagi" Donghae berujar patuh masih sambil menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dilubang namjachingunya itu

"Aku senang eunghhh… karna melihat wajahmu akhhh saat merona hebat" Hyukkie hanya menyimak puisi Donghae saat itu. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa gerakan keluar masuk Donghae membuatnya tak dapat untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya

"ahhh… Hae-ah~ emphhh"

"Wajahmu… emmphhh yang pasrah saat aku memasukimu ahhh"

"Hae-ahh terus disana eunghhh…" ucap Hyukkie tak jelas saat dirasanya Donghae menyentuh titik nikmatnya

"Wajah lelahmu saat kita selesai melakukan itu" tanpa peduli desahan sexy Hyukkie, Donghae terus saja meneruskan puisinya

"Kau tau hyukkie akhhhh… melihatmu seperti eunghhh itu membuat diriku tak kuasa empphhhh untuk mengerjaimu lagi dan lagi" dengan gerakkan yang semakin cepat Donghae terus saja meneruskan puisinya. Sementara itu Hyukkie terus saja mendesah keenakkan dibuatnya

"Kau tau hyukkie bahkan erangan tertahan serta desahan keenakkanmu

saat kita melakukan itu terdengar sangat indah ditelingaku eunghhh…" ujar Donghae lancar tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakkannya sedikit pun

"ahh… Hae lebih eungghhh… cepat"

"Bagiku itu semua seperti melody indah yang tercipta alami dari dirimu"

"eunghhh… Hae terus disana ahhh nikmat" Hyukkie terus saja mendesah ketika Donghae terus menyodok tepat dititik nikmatnya

"Hyukkie. . . kau tau bagiku dirimu adalah candu yang selalu membuatku ketagihan akhhh" Donghae pun menyudahi puisinya. Lalu ia menambah gerakkan tangannya yang sedari tadi memanjakan junior milik Hyukkie

"Hae… eunghhh aku mau ke…luar ahhh…"

"Bersama chagi…" Donghae pun mempercepat gerakkan juniornya didalam lubang namja manisnya itu

"Hae-ah~/ Hyukkie…" permainan itu pun selesai ketika masing-masing dari mereka menyebutkan nama orang yang mereka cintai.

'Bruk'

Badan Donghae ambruk seketika, saat ia sudah puas mengeluarkan banyak cairan cintanya yang kini memenuhi lubang namjachingunya.

"Bagaimanah puihiku chagi hah…" Donghae berujar susah karna napasnya saat ini masih belum stabil. Bukannya menjawab Hyukkie malah menyerukkan kepalanya kedada Donghae saat itu. Donghae yang merasakan itu hanya menggeliat kecil untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya dan Hyukkie

"Hae…"

"Waeyo chagi?"

"Jangan membentakku lagi ne"

"Ne chagi… tidak akan" ucap Donghae lembut sambil mengusap rambut Hyukkie dengan sayang. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari Hyukkie. Donghae pun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidurkah chagi?" tanya Donghae masih sambil mengusap lembut rambut Hyukkie. Tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus saat itu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak chagi" Donghae pun mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukkie dengan sayang. Lalu karna Donghae yang juga merasa lelah dan ngantuk, ia pun menyusul Hyukkie-nya tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Karna Donghae baca puisinya sambil NCan sama Hyukkie. Jadi puisinya gak ketangkep jelaskan. Nah… jadi, adakah yang penasaran sama isi keseluruhan puisi buatannya Hae? Kalau ada. Lansung aja, mari kita baca bersama puisi buatan Donghae untuk Hyukkie

.

Judul: Lee Hyukjae adalah candu bagi Lee Donghae

Dibuat oleh: Lee Donghae namjachingunya Lee Hyukjae

.

.

Hyukkie tak kuasa

aku menahan semua hasratku untuk menyentuhmu

.

bagiku semua bagian dari tubuhmu adalah bagian terindah yang pernahku sentuh

.

wajahmu, tubuh langsingmu, pantatmu yang berisi

dua bola kecilmu serta junior milikmu yang mungil dan imut-imut itu

.

bisa dipastikan aku tak akan mengalihkan mataku darimu barang sedikit pun

.

Hyukkie taukah kamu?

bagiku seorang Lee Hyukjae adalah pemandangan paling terindah yang pernahku lihat

.

kau tau Hyukkie

kenapa aku selalu senang saat mengerjaimu?

.

aku senang karna melihat wajahmu saat merona hebat

wajahmu yang pasrah saat aku memasukimu

wajah lelahmu saat kita selesai melakukan itu

.

kau tau Hyukkie

melihatmu seperti itu membuat diriku tak kuasa untuk mengerjaimu lagi dan lagi

.

kau tau Hyukkie

bahkan erangan tertahan serta desahan keenakkanmu

saat kita melakukan itu

terdengar sangat merdu ditelingaku

bagiku itu semua seperti melody indah yang tercipta alami dari dirimu

.

Hyukkie…

kau tau bagiku dirimu adalah candu yang selalu membuatku ketagihan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

.

Yang udah selesai baca… ripiunya boleh? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Bummie I Want Ask You Something

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, cerita pasaran, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar yang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman, ada dua sosok pemuda sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Hem, mari kita lihat salah satu dari mereka. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat gelap dan berwajah sedikit mirip dengan ikan(?). Diketahui bahwa pemuda itu bernama Lee Donghae.

Sedari tadi Donghae sibuk dengan kegiatannya diatas kasur empuk milik namjachingunya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia tidak bisa diam diatas kasur namjachingunya itu. Sesekali ia meneriakkan nama namjachingunya sambil masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu berguling-guling dikasur empuk milik namjachingunya.

.

.

.

"Kibummie aku bosan~" Donghae merengek setengah berteriak dan menatap Kibum yang sedang asik bermesraan dengan benda elektronik kesayangannya. Merasa diacuhkan Kibum, Donghae pun meraih ponselnya lalu ia online. Sesekali Donghae tersenyum saat melihat layar ponselnya.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat Donghae? Oh ternyata Donghae sedang membaca fanfic NC dengan cast Kim Kibum bersama Lee Donghae. Donghae masih saja asik melihat layar ponselnya, sambil sesekali tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan ponselnya, akhirnya tanpa sedikit pun rasa ragu Donghae mendekati namjachingunya yang sedang asik dengan PSPnya itu. Walaupun sekarang Donghae sudah berada tepat disamping namjachingunya, tapi tetap saja ia diabaikan hanya karna benda elektronik kesayangan Kibum itu.

Karna merasa muak melihat itu Donghae pun mengambil PSP Kibum secara paksa dan terjadilah pertengkaran dikamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan.?" ucap Kibum kesal sambil menatap Donghae dengan penuh dendam.

"cih cuma gara-gara ini kau mengacuhkanku, terlebih lagi sekarang kau malah memberiku tatapan seperti itu." ucap Donghae tak kalah kesal sambil menatap tajam kearah Kibum.

"kemabalikan PSPku hyung, aku tadi sudah hampir menang tau."

"akanku kembalikan tapi kau harus jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"hem, baiklah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan hyung?" tanya Kibum dengan nada yang menggoda dan berhasil membuat wajah Donghae sukses merona.

"ok, tapi kalau aku tanya ini kau jangan melakukan hal aneh terhadapku ya, janji!" ucap Donghae malu-malu ikan(?) sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"ia janji." Ujar Kibum lalu menyambut jari kelingking namjachingunya itu.

.

.

.

Diam beberapa saat, yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah detik jam dinding yang berada dikamar itu. Baik Donghae maupun Kibum, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Tak lama Donghae pun mulai membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sekarang.

"Bummie aku mau nanya."

"hem"

"anu… bagaimana rasanya saat melakukan 'itu', apakah sakit.?"

"itu apa maksudnya?" tanya Kibum yang memang belum mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Donghae.

"err~ itu loh melakukan itu." seketika semburat merah muncul diwajah gugup Donghae. Melihat gelagat Donghae yang seperti itu akhirnya Kibum pun mengerti apa maksud namjachingu tercintanya itu.

"apa kau penasaran Hae-ah~?" tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Donghae.

"te-tentu saja itu sebabnya aku bertanya padamu Bummie pabbo" ucap Donghae lalu menundukan kepalanya agar wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat tidak terlihat oleh namja dingin yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"apa kau mau tau jawabannya hyung?" tanya Kibum lagi sambil memasang wajah mesum kearah Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba suasana didalam kamar itu berubah menjadi agak panas. Donghae yang baru menyadari hal itu pun langsung memandang horror kearah Kibum. Karna merasa hal buruk akan menimpanya sebentar lagi, Donghae pun mulai bergerak menjauhi namjachinggunya itu.

"nee, Hae hyung~ ayo kalau kau mau tau mari kita praktekkan saja!" sekarang bukan senyum mesum lagi yang menghiasi wajah tampan Kibum, melainkan seringai khas ala Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

Donghae yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa pasrah dan meneguk ludahnya secara paksa. Dengan wajah yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi cool, Kibum pun menggendong tubuh Donghae kearah kasur empuk miliknya. Setelah menaruh tubuh Donghae diatas kasur, detik itu juga Kibum dengan ganas mencium ehh bukan lebih tepatnya melumat bibir Donghae dengan penuh napsu.

.

.

.

Donghae hanya bisa mengerang pelan saat dirasakkannya lidah Kibum kini dengan lincahnya bermain didalam rongga mulutnya.

"empphhh… Bummie-ahh…" desah Donghae begitu terdengar menggoda

Kibum terus saja melumat bibir Donghae. Tak jarang Kibum juga menyesap serta menggigit bibir manis dan menggoda milik namjachingunya tersebut.

.

Lama kelamaan ciuman Kibum, perlahan kini turun keleher Donghae. Dengan nikmat dikecupnya serta tak lupa digigitnya kulit leher Donghae saat itu. Seketika terlihatlah jelas bercak-bercak merah yang terpampang dileher Donghae sekarang.

Baru beberapa menit saja ia sudah sudah berhasil membuat leher Donghae penuh akan tanda cinta yang dibuatnya dengan penuh perasaan. Kibum tersenyum puas saat ia melihat leher Donghae yang kini penuh dengan hasil kerjanya tadi.

.

.

.

"Ayo… kita lakukan sekarang Hyung…" tanpa basa-basi Kibum mulai menciumi leher Donghae lagi

"Bummie… sakit jangan eunghhh digigit terlalu keras…" Donghae meringis kesakitan ketika ia merasakan Kibum menggigit perpotongan lehernya dengan kuat

"Diamlah Hyung… kalau tidak keras, tidak akan terasa nikmat" ujar Kibum saat ia menghentikan aktivitasnya saat itu. Lalu tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu, Kibum pun kembali mengecupi, menyesap serta mengigiti kulit leher Donghae tersebut

"Tapi sakit Bummie-ahh…" Donghae pun memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi setiap kecupan yang diberikan Kibum untuknya. Rasanya sakit namun nikmat, serta kadang terasa menggelikan sekaligus. Walaupun sakit tapi tak ada niatan sedikit pun Donghae menghentikan aktivitas namjachingunya itu

.

.

.

"Akhh… Bummie…" Donghae menjerit tertahan ketika lagi-lagi Kibum menyesap dan menggigit kulit lehernya. Dengan kasar Kibum mencoba membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Donghae saat itu. Dilemparkannya kesembarang arah pakaian Donghae saat ia berhasil membukanya. Donghae hanya bisa terdiam atas perlakuan Kibum saat itu.

.

Kibum tersenyum puas saat ia telah berhasil membuka seluruh pakaian namjachingunya yang polos situ. Dengan senyum mesum kini Kibum menatap Donghae dengan lapar. Donghae yang melihat itu sekarang, hanya bisa memasang wajah polosnya saat itu. Namun dibalik wajah polosnya, dapat terlihat jelas kalau sekarang ia sangat ketakutan.

.

"Kau tau Hyung, tubuhmu sangat indah untuk dipandang" bisik Kibum dengan nada yang menggoda tepat disebelah telinga Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa merinding karna saat itu juga ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan nafas Kibum yang menerpa telinga serta perpotongan lehernya.

"Bummie-ahh…" desah Donghae tak jelas, saat tangan Kibum yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah menjalar kebawah, mencoba meraba paha mulus Donghae. Dan tak lupa Kibum mampir keselangkangan Donghae, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dielusnya dibawah sana.

.

Donghae hanya bisa mendesah saat ia merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Kibum untuknya.

"Bummie… ahh berhenti" ujar Donghae lemah lalu mendorong Kibum agar sedikit menjauh dari dirinya.

"Waeyo Hyung?" tanya Kibum menyerngitkan alisnya karna menerima perlakuan Donghae barusan

"Hem… itu" Donghae menatap Kibum takut-takut

"Apa ada yang salah Hyung?"

"Aniyo… hanya saja, kau curang Bummie"

"Curang?" ujap Kibum membeo ucapan Donghae

"Ne… kau curang. Aku sudah telanjang bulat seperti ini. Tapi sedangkan kau bahkan masih memakai lengkap seluruh pakaianmu" ucap Donghae lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu

"Oh… jadi Hyung mau aku juga telanjang eoh?" Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawabannya. Kibum tersenyum kecil melihatnya, gemas rasanya mempunyai namjachingu yang kelewat polos seperti Lee Donghae ini.

"Kalau begitu… tolong lepaskan semua pakaianku Hyung~" ucap Kibum kepada Donghae dengan sedikit merengek kecil. Donghae yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini telah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil, jadi tak bisakah kau melepaskannya sendiri Bummie?"

"Gak mau tau, pokoknya aku ingin Hyung yang melepaskannya" ucap Kibum lagi. Namun kini disertai tatapan tajam dari kedua matanya. Donghae yang melihat itu pun, mau tak mau menuruti kemauan Kibum saat itu

.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mulai membuka satu per satu pakaian Kibum. Donghae terdiam sebentar saat ia melihat tubuh Kibum yang kini sudah ditumbuhi oleh ABS yang mulai terlihat sempurna. Karna tak ingin berlama-lama memandangi tubuh Kibum, Donghae pun mulai membuka celana beserta menurunkan celana dalam yang dipakai Kibum. Seketika Donghae terpengah ketika ia melihat ukuran junior Kibum yang tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Bummie… kenapa juniormu besar sekali?" tanya Donghae polos sambil mengelus-elus lembut junior Kibum. Tubuh Kibum menggeliat kecil saat ia merasakan sentuhan Donghae tersebuut

"Tentu saja emphhh besar. Kau tau Hyung… itulah alas an kenapa dalam hubungan kita, aku eunghhh yang menjadi seme" Donghae pun mengangguk lucu tanda ia sedikit mengerti ucapan namjachingunya itu

"seme itu apa Bummie?" Kibum hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kepolosan namjachingunya saat itu.

.

"Kau tau Hyung. Seme itu seperti…" Kibum pun mulai menyerang Donghae dengan ciuman ganasnya

"Aku menyerang Hyung seperti saat ini" lanjut Kibum lagi saat ia melepaskan ciuman ganasnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut. Melihat itu Kibum malah membawa Donghae dalam ciuman ganasnya lagi.

"emphhhh… Bummie ahhh…" kini terdengar jelas saat Donghae mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka

.

"Kau menikmatinya Hyung?" Donghae hanya mengangguk malu.

Kini tangan Kibum mulai bergerak menyentuh dada Donghae. Sesekali ia mencubit puting serta meremas dada rata Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa mengerang keenakkan saat ia merasakan sensasi kenikmatan dari perbuatn Kibum.

.

"Bummh… mie-ahh…" desah Donghae putus-putus, saat ia merasakan tangan Kibum yang satunya kini meremas pelan junior Donghae.

Wajah Donghae sampai memerah saat ia merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Kibum pada dirinya. Perlahan Kibum pun memasukkan junior Donghae kedalam mulutnya. Donghae yang saat itu terpejam kini matanya langsung terbuka, saat ia merasakan kehangatan serta sesuatu yang basah kini menyelimuti juniornya.

.

"Eunghhh… Bummie-ahh…" Kibum tersenyum mesum disela-sela kulumannya saat mendengar Donghae mendesah keenakkan sambil menyebut namanya

"Ahhh…" Donghae mendesah lagi sambil memejamkan matanya erat

"Arghhh… Bummie-ahh… eummmhhhh~" Donghae mendesah keenakkan saat Kibum mengulum miliknya dengan cepat

Kibum merasakan junior Donghae berdenyut kencang dan saat itu juga dipercepatnya kulummannya. Sehingga membuat Donghae mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Donghae. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kibum pun menelan cairan milik Donghae tersebut. Melihat itu Donghae menatap Kibum bingung

'Setelah ini apa yang harus dilakukan' batin Donghae lalu menatap polos kearah Kibum

.

"Apa aku juga harus melakukan itu padamu Bummie?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah sayunya, mengingat kalau ia tadi baru saja mencapai klimaks pertamanya

"Tak usah Hyung. Menyentuh juniorku saja, itu sudah cukup"

"Benarkah… apa seperti ini?" tanya Donghae dengan perlahan tangannya memegang serta mengelus permukaan junior Kibum lembut

"umhhh ne… kau nakal juga ya Hyung…" ucap Kibum sambil terkekeh pelan saat ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Donghae terhadap juniornya. Mendengar itu, seketika Donghae pun langsung melepas genggamannya dari junior Kibum. Kibum hanya menatap heran kearah Donghae, karna saat ini namjachingunya itu malah menunduk malu dihadapannya

"Waeyo? Jika Hyung mau, mainkan saja juniorku sesuka Hyung" tawar Kibum lalu mengecup bibir Donghae lembut

.

"Bummie… kau belum menjelaskannya" ucap Donghae saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas

"Menjelaskan apa Hyung?" tanya Kibum dengan tatapan bingung

"Menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya melakukan 'itu' Bummie…"

"Oh… kalau 'itu' tidak bisa dijelaskan Hyung"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kalau Hyung mau tau rasanya, berarti Hyung harus siap untuk kumasuki"

"Kenapa harus dimasuki?"

"Karna setelah aku memasuki Hyung, maka Hyung akan tau rasanya seperti apa" ucap Kibum sambil mengelus sebelah pipi Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan kasih sayang yang tersalurkan dari elusan Kibum tersebut

"Benarkah seperti itu? Kalau begitu kenapa tak sekarang saja kau masuki aku Bummie" kini Donghae menatap kearah Kibum dengan penuh harap

"Hah… tapi aku tak ingin menyakitimu Hyung" ucap Kibum lalu membawa Donghae kedalam dekapan hangatnya

"Tidak apa-apa Bummie, lagi pula selama ini kita tidak pernah melakukan lebihkan" ujar Donghae pelan sambil mamainkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas dada Kibum

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Hyung"

.

"Ayo kita lakukan sekarang Hyung" ucap Kibum pelan sambil menatap Donghae lembut. Dan Donghae pun hanya mengangguk polos.

Seketika, saat itu juga Kibum pun langsung mengecupi tubuh Donghae. Yang entah sejak kapan kini posisinya berbaring dibawah Kibum.

"eunghhh… Bummie…akhhh" desahan Donghae terdengar saat ia kembali merasakan lidah lincah Kibum yang kini bermain diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Namun saat Donghae merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga, Kibum malah menghentikan keggiatannya

"Waeyo Bummie?" bukannya menjawab Kibum hanya menatap Donghae

"Menungginglah Hyung" mendengar itu Donghae pun langsung menuruti perintah namjachingunya itu.

"Ahhh…" seketika Donghae mendesah ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah kini mengerjai lubangnya

"Bummie…eunghhh apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum tak menjawab, ia malah sibuk meneruskan kegiatannya barunya yaitu menjilati lubang Donghae

"eunghhhh…ahhh…" desah Donghae lagi saat ia kini merasakan lubangnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang panjang dan keras. Nikmat dan geli itulah yang dirasakan oleh Donghae saat ini

"Hyung menikmatinya eoh?" Kibum masih saja menggesekkan juniornya kelubang Donghae

"Hemm…"

"Kau mau yang lebih Hyung?"

"emphhh ne… Bummie"

"Kalau begitu Hyung harus menahan sakit dulu sebelum merasakan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya" belum sempat Donghae mencerna kata-kata Kibum. Kini ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang besar memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat

"Arghhh… Bummie appo hiks…"

"Mianhae emphhh Hyung…" ucap Kibum masih sambil mendorong juniornya supaya dapat masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang namjachingunya itu

"Bummie ahhh… appo hiks…" Donghae terus saja menangis ketika ia merasakan junior Kibum yang kini terasa semakin merobek lubangnya. Karna tidak ingin melihat Donghae-nya menderita, Kibum pun langsung mendorong juniornya dengan sekali sentak. Seketika itu juga Donghae pun langsung berteriak kesakitan

"BUMMIE… Appo hiks…"

"Tenanglah Hyung sebentar lagi kau tidak akan kesakitan" ucap Donghae yang kini mendiamkan juniornya yang tertanam dilubang Donghae

.

"Bummie bergeraklah" ucap Donghae pelan setelah ia berhasil meredakan tangis kesakitannya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kibum pun menarik juniornya perlahan. Mencoba membuat Donghae supaya tidak merasakan sakit akan pergerakkannya

"Bummie-ahh~" desah Donghae saat ia merasakan junior Kibum yang keluar secara perlahan

"Hyung… Hae-ahh lubangmu nikmat" Kibum ikut mendesah ketika dirasakannya lubang Donghae menjepit juniornya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Kibum pun mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya kedalam lubang Donghae. Donghae yang merasakan itu hanya bisa mendesah keenakkan dibuatnya

"Bummie…eunghhh lagi…" Kibum yang mendengar itu pun langsung mempercepat gerakkan in-outnya.

Kibum memegang pinggang Donghae untuk membantunya bergerak cepat. Saat ia memajukan tubuhnya, maka ia akan mendorong tubuh Donghae kebelakang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat juniornya lebih dalam memasuki lubangnya Donghae

"Hae Hyung… ini nik-mat sekali uhhh…"

"Bummie ahhh… besar eunghhh terus di ahhh sa-nah Bummie" Kibum pun terus menyodokkan juniornya dengan cepat supaya ia dapat membuat Donghae mendesah lagi dan lagi

"eummphhh nikmat… ahhh terus disana Bummie"

"Ahh… Hyung eunghhh lubangmu emphhh membuatku merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang sesungguhnya ahhh" ucap Kibum tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakkan in-outnya

Lama mereka bermain. Donghae pun kini merasakan kalau junior Kibum berdenyut cepat didalam lubangnya

"Bummie ahhh" Donghae merasakan kalau juniornya kini akan mengeluarkan sesuatu

'crotttt' saat itu juga cairan Donghae keluar karna perbuatan Kibum. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum namun masih sambil mengerakkan in-utnya dengan cepat. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan agar dirinya bisa menyusul namjachingunya itu untuk segera mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Hae… Hyung eunghhhh sempit… nikmat" racau Kibum tak jelas saat ia merasakan junior Donghae yang mengerucut dan serasa meremas juniornya kuat. Seketika itu juga Kibum pun merasakan cairannya akan keluar

'crot~' untuk pertama kalinya Kibum mengeluarkan cairannya setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu ia berhubungan dengan Donghae. Setelah Kibum merasa cairannya memenuhi lubang Donghae, barulah Kibum merebahkan badan lemas Donghae yang sedari tadi menungging dan diikuti dengan dirinya

.

.

.

"Jadi apakah kau masih penasaran Hyung?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae yang kini merebahkan kepalanya, dipundaknya. Donghae hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Hyung setelah melakukan 'itu' menurutmu apa rasanya Hyung?"

"Entahlah Bummie… pertama harusku akui rasanya sakit, tapi setelah berjalannya permainan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi nikmat Bummie" seketika waja Donghae pun memerah setelah mengatakannya

"Benarkah nikmat Hyung?" Kibum pun kini tersenyum mesum dibuatnya

"Ne… benar nikmat Bummie"

"Kalau begitu. Maukah kau melakukannya lagi Hyung?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah yang kini disertai dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Bummie?"

"Ayo kita lakukan ronde selanjutnya Hyung"

"Andwae… aku cape Bummie"

"Tidak ada penolakkan Hyung" dengan cepat kini Kibum pun membungkam bibir Donghae dengan paksa. Setelah itu dimulainya kembali permainan mereka. Tentu saja dengan Kibum sebagai pemimpinnya. Dan kembali, Donghae pun hanya bisa pasrah saat ia merasakan setiap permainan Kibum untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**mind to review?**


End file.
